Green BLushes:Oh No,The Amethyst Bunny King
by sherabo
Summary: Catastrophy spells Yami as he walks around the city in his new body, a present, from the gods. Will the gang save the curious Yami or let him rot. Ahh easter/Yugi/Yami, you got to love this, I promise. Seto/Amelda,Katsuya/Ot, Hir/Mok, M/M R/B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I love you, Kazuki Takahashi, Happy Holidays and thanks for allowing me the right to mangle your beautiful works, with my vision. Knees to his greatness.

Hi, I'm back with another holiday dribble. For those who read 'Green Blushes 'this is dedicated to you, for the inspiration to continue on to the next holiday. Thanks for the tip, Cheetakit, when Yami goes to school it will be all for you, smiles. 

It's not really a sequel because the stories can stand alone, but it's so much more fun to read Green Blushes first and now "Green Blushes, Oh No! The Amethyst Bunny King" Just can't help myself. Hope you all enjoy this, as we celebrate Easter with our favorite gang…… 

Sit back have a cold glass of raspberry ice tea and crunch on the ice….. Oh…. I just love doing that…..

Green Blushes, Oh No! The Amethyst Bunny King

Chapter 1: Bunnies Galore

'Two hundred and sixty six . . . two hundred and sixty seven. . . . Sixty eight. . . .Gees'. . . . How many marks are there on this wall, 'thought Yami? Yami now reduced to talking to his self and counting pencil marks on a wall was quite miserable without his aibou. He didn't want to use magic to solve his problem, but in reality he really didn't want to find out if the magic would work in his new earthly body. He wouldn't call Yugi, simply because well, it was his problem and Yugi would only fuss at him for the trouble he had caused, again. What started out as a great adventure turned into a catastrophe? Why didn't he listen to Yugi this morning?

Oooooo

**Flashback**: "Listen, I'm not a child, Yugi; I think I can walk to the mall alone without any problems. I just want to look around."

It had been almost two weeks since he had received his wonderful gift of love from Yugi which resulted in a new body. You see on St Patrick's Day Yugi and Yami made passionate love to each other and as a result the gods with the aid of the pharaoh's father, priest, and priestess were able to give Yami a solid body and he could live as a human with Yugi for all times. It was an act of love between two souls that truly freed Yami's soul and allowed him to live in Yugi's time. 

"But, if you wait until I get home from practice we could go together. There's this new card I want to pick up and it's only at Seto's specialty game studio." Yami always got into some kind of mischief when Yugi wasn't around, simply because he was now a five thousand year old Egyptian, living in modern Japan, and the mall posted all kind of problems for any young male teenager.

"Listen I'm going my little lover, and that's it." He winked at his lover, yes the words rolled off his lips. Just thinking about the nights spent together caused the puzzle to glow brightly around Yugi's neck. It was so embarrassing at school for Yugi to be called the 'love light' because somehow Joey figured out 

the glowing thing and shared it with the gang. Hell, he told anyone who would listen. So everyone knew when he was thinking about his boyfriend, which was often. Therefore Yugi was in love and constantly glowing lighting up the class rooms throughout the day. 

Ignoring Yugi's pleas, Yami left. "Listen, abiou I will call you if anything happens, don't worry."

At the time if seem like a good idea to explore the mall all on his own, in his new body. But the mall could be a freighting place as Yami would soon find out. Stretching his arms above his unusual hair style, Yami walked briskly towards the market place outside the mall. 

'Mmmm . . . . So far so good, If I just say hi, keep my hands in my pocket, Yugi says I'll be just fine,' though the pharaoh. 

Girls smiled at the handsome young man and boys some bolder and older actually flirted with the king. But Yami's heart had been captured by a little duelist in break- a- way pants, green leather, and golden bangs. Yes, he was in love. Mmmmm. . . . just remembering his kitten's soft skin as it quivered under his touch drove Yami wild with need. Yugi's trust in the pharaoh to take him gently made Yami feel like a king of king and he worshiped Yugi's body taking great care not to hurt him. His only desire was to show him the pleasures of men united as one in love. Although Yugi cried softly in his arms, his tears dried and he began to whimper a need and last a moan which carried them both to a place meant only for each other. 'Oh my little light,' Yami continued on feeling the sun beginning to beat down on his back and expected to have a wonderful morning at the mall.

Yami passed by a new toy/pet shop and marveled at the name posted on the door, 'Bunnies Galore'. 'Ump. . . . In my time bunnies were considered sacred and brought couples blessings and good luck. I wonder if it is the same for Yugi.' Yami peaked inside and saw bunnies galore, he couldn't believe all the shapes and sizes; some so huge that they took up an entire wall. 

Amethyst eyes glowed with glee,' never have I seen such amazing creatures. Wow, I think I will just pick one out for Yugi and tell him just how much I really love him,' his thoughts filled his heart with love, and just so as not to spoil the surprise he cut off the mind link. Humming, Yami walked into the shop, as the wind chime sang a soft melody, he looked around wondering which bunny he would pick for his little light. 

Oooooo

**End of Flashback **

That was this morning. . . . 'Sixty –nine . . . . Sixty, Raaaaa!!' Yami continued to count and curse the gods for what he wasn't quite sure, but it must have been something he did wrong? But what could it have been, no one had an explanation.

Oooooo

Meanwhile. . . . .

Ringgggg . . . . "Don't answer that, Katsuya. Not now you moron, I almost got it . . ." voiced Otogi between positions, he had to get it just right.

"Ahhh. . . Otogi, ohhhhh . . . . Lower, yes that's it." Katsuya eyed the cell phone doing a dance on the night stand and recognized the ring, Yugi 911. "Shit Otogi, its . . . ohhhhh . . . . Higher. . . . Yeah, you got it. That's just how I want it, damn Otogi, you're so hot."

"Well, you gotta keep your ass still or I won't get it right . . . yeah. Perfect." Otogi marveled at his work.

"Ouch, that hurt, you sick bastard," cried, Katsuya. 

"Pull it out now!! Pass me the phone, shit head," whined Otogi's hazel –eyed dream lover. Katsuya had decided he wanted a tattoo somewhere in the vicinity of his ass and Otogi decided he would be the one to make it. True the tattoo would wash off in time, but Otogi used a small needle just to highlight their initials on the small hollow just above his boyfriend's ass. After all Otogi has that hot dice earring and Katsuya had . . . So after a few beers and little debate; the two fools were in the middle of tattoo heaven, until the phone rang.

"Yugi, what's up man," his voice was a little strained. The beers had worn off and that last needle hurt like hell.

"Katsuya," Yugi could barely get any words out of his mouth between sniffs.

Now on alert Katsuya sat up in bed the best he could and gave his full attention to his distraught friend. "Yugi, talk to me, take a deep breath, you ain't hurt?"

"No it's not me, Katsuya. Sorry to call you, but. I'm ok, it's Yami. "The line was silent for a moment and Otogi snuggled up closer to Katsuya who had a worried expression on his face. Both boys waited for Yugi to find his voice. "Yami's is in jail."

"WHAT!!"

"I said . . . sniffs. . . Yami is in jail with criminals!! Ahhhhh . . . . Sniffs . . . . ."

Oooooooooo

Happy Easter, Hey sorry to put our little prince in lock up on such a beautiful day. But well I just couldn't help myself. If you want the gossip as to why, only your reviews will tell the tell . . . . HAPPY EASTER, Sherabo loves you ……. Please COULDN'T FIND a beta AT 3 IN THE MORINING I JUST WANTED TO GIVE MY FRIENDS A LITTLE PRESENT FORGIVES THE ERRORS……


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Takahashi genius at work thanks for the pleasure of writing this insane dribble with your YUGiOH character.

Hi, there enjoy your ice tea. Although I am sure a few cubes landed in my face. I feel your pain with Yami in jail counting marks on the wall. So let's go and get him . . . . Eventually!!

Green Blushes, Oh No, the Amethyst Bunny King

Recap: "Yami's in jail with criminals."

Oooooo

Chapter 2: Rescue, or Not Part 1

"Ok, let me get this right, Yami went to the mall this morning and now he's in Jail." Otogi somehow managed to get Katsuya pants up on his ass after applying a thick pad, alcohol, and a kiss, while he talked to the little duelist on the phone. 

"I wanted him to wait for me, but . . . . Sniffs. What am I going to do? Grandpa's in Egypt on that silly egg hunt his friends have every year so I don't have any bail money." 

"Well, Yami's a boy scout; he couldn't have done anything that bad."

"Otogi, I think it's serious, they won't let me see him and Yami closed his link. He thinks I'm mad at him for sure, but I'm not. I just want to hold him." Yugi was trying to stop his crying but the tears just wouldn't stop coming. 

Yami was at the local jail house and at his wits end, being so emotional didn't help. He needed his best friend by his side. 

"Yugi, no problem, me and Otogi will be down right away to bail Yami out. Katsuya to the rescue. I got it all under control."

"Otogi, come on man. Yugi needs some of that money you got to get Yami out of jail." Joey's chest puffed up, he felt proud his boyfriend was the owner of a game shop and not poor." Otogi was sneaking out the bedroom going down the hall way toward the back door and hazel-eyes stopped him cold.

"Hey, man where you going. Didn't you hear me? Yugi needs us."

"Ah, Baby well I got something to tell you. I really don't have any money. You see I owe Pegasus for the loan. He only did it as a way to get to that blue-eyes-white -dragon card and so he set me up with the shop. But then I met you. You thought I was rich and all and well you were so cute in that dog outfit. I fell in love with you and told Pegasus to get lost. Katsuya sorry man if you don't want me anymore, since I ain't got anything to give you."

Katsuya just smiled at his boyfriend. He loved Otogi so much and it grew every day. Otogi didn't care about his drunken dad and bad school grades, or him being the class clown. Sometimes when he looked into those glorious emerald green eyes his head would spin. Sometimes Otogi let Katsuya brush his hair 

and it would fall in long waves on the pillow or down his back, depending on where they were. "Otogi, it ain't your money I want." Katsuya walked up to Otogi and played with the soft curl that always fell in the center of his head and rested just above his pert nose. "Come on we'll figure out something, long as we do it together. 

Oooooo

At the jail house . . . .

Oooooo

"Yugi face it we just gotta call that damn money-bags. Sorry Mokuba, no offense man, but we gotta get Yami out of that stinking jail. We ain't got any money and they say he's a danger to society. Damn Yugi what did the pharaoh do?!"

Yugi just couldn't be comforted. Ryou held his hand, and told him everything would be ok. Bakura padded his leg, which Malik swatted off. "Remember that's Yami's little koi, Yami won't be in jail forever. You want to die?" Malik had to remind Bakura he was playing with fire.

Mokuba couldn't help because Kaiba had blocked all his credit cards. Mokuba had over spent his allowance on toys he refused to show Kaiba so Kaiba took the money until he confessed. 

"Mokuba why don't you show Kaiba what you bought with all that money?" Katsuya just didn't get it. Mokuba looked over at Hiroto and blushed horribly. "Well I can't very well show my big brother that maid outfit I had on at Ryou's party or the cheer leaders' outfit, or the little. . . ." Mokuba leaned up against his reluctant crush, thinking of the games they would play.

"Damn Hiroto, you better keep your shit in your pants and just look, you're a sick pervert!! Mokuba I hope you live to see sixteen." Katsuya just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the danger his friends were playing with. "You'll be the next one in jail and you know Kaiba will take the key and bury it."

"Yugi, you wait right here and I'll go with Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik; we'll get money-bags to help Yami out." Tears swelled up in the little duelist eyes as he thought about all the torture his lover could be going through, and he started to shake. "Otogi, will you stay with Yugi?"

"No!!" voiced the little duelist. Yugi stood up and faced his friends. "No guys this is my problem, and I will face it and be strong for Yami-meowins . . . oops . . . I mean Yami. Thanks for all your help, guys. We will all go together."

Oooooo

Ten minutes later, Kaiba Corp

Oooooo

"Is Seto in his office today, Sakura?" Mokuba asked Seto's private Secretary. 

"Yes, Master Mokuba, but he left instructions not to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon." She had a very worried, almost frighten look on her face as she looked at all the young men. 

"Well that's for his stuffy old business men, not me. Come on guys," yelled Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I wouldn't go in there right now, he had his friend with him, and you know that redhead. Mokuba! Sakura just closed her eyes and left the floor. 'I'm not going to be in his way when he explodes. 'She panicked.

"Oh my goodness!" Joey's lip fell to the floor. Bakura started to pant. Ryou hid his eyes behind his hands, and the Malik's just silently laughed. Hiroto had his own private hell to deal with in the CEO's presence so he just stared into space.

"BIG BROTHER! Shit to Shit, not in here too!!" Mokuba just blushed. Since Amelda entered the life of the Kaiba's nothing was ever normal.

Today the couple was playing war games. You see Amelda had taken a personal interest in Kaiba's libido. It was his mission to keep the CEO sexually happy and in good health, you know all that coffee had to go. Amelda had other activities in mine. In return all Amelda required was the CEO's complete attention and to be spoiled. If Amelda wanted it then Seto had to get it. Seto, an emotionally deprived wreck, sexually clueless, and genius who some scholars claimed was synonymous with idiocy, was ripe for the picking.

Amelda boldly snatched the non-social billionaire, at a business convention, took what he wanted (oh a lap dance in the bathroom) and Seto never looked back.

Seto sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, loosely of course, eye intently focused on the desk top in from of him on the other side of the room. In another corner parked beside a small tent was a toy jeep, but big enough for one person to ride around in. The jeep's license plate had the name 'Ally' written in silver letters across the front.

Oh, but on top of the desk stood bigger than life the owner of the toy jeep, Amelda. The highly imaginative boy carried a machine gun in one hand and Seto's black belt with the silver KC initials engraved on the buckle. Long, Long legs clad in knee high boots with white fur around the top cast a soft glow on his slightly tanned calves. The flaming red hair with drop dead silver eyes wore an army camouflage jacket which stopped just under his curvaceous ass. Low on his hips bright red to match his eyes he carried all his ammo.

"Shit," thought Bakura, "I just gotta get some of that." Bakura's eyes traveled to Amelda's right calf where he thought he saw a small dragon with a leg pierce. Ryou, recently deflowered glanced at his lover and wondered what Bakura was thinking. This didn't look good for him. Joey still had his mouth on the floor.

"Damn it to hell, Mokuba." Amelda jump down off the desk and pointed the gun at the uninvited guests. He pulled the trigger and shot them all individually. Bubbles burst forward and landed on their clothes. Where ever the bubbles popped little burst of sweet candy scented the air. Ohm, nice. . . Ryou smiled as he wiped peach syrup off his shirt. 'Maybe this game wasn't so bad.'

Seto was pissed, that was his candy, now it was all over those little shit heads, damn it. Mokuba this had better be the end of the world, because nobody is leaving this room alive, including you, my soon to be ex-brother."

Amelda untied lover boy's hands and massaged the wrist even though it wasn't necessary, since the tie consisted of soft downy feathers. Amelda was all fluff and Seto was a willing pillow. Silver eyes stared intently at burning blues and Amelda communicated silently for the CEO to chill. Forever watchful from his war days, Amelda drew Seto's attention to the little duelist standing all alone in the far corner of the room. 'My little friend is in trouble, and you will help him, my prisoner of war,' thought Amelda as he stared at Yugi.

Oooooo

I know he's still in Jail, I promise the jail bird will fly, soon, review and we will find out together. Chapter three just on the other side of the lock. Enjoy….. Sherabo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only enjoy writing, bows to Kazuki for his wonderful talent.

Just a note, if you like these parings, I ask that you let me know. I would like to explore them in detail, if folks are interested.

Recap: 'My little friend is in trouble and you will help him, my prisoner of war,' thought Amelda as he stared at Yugi.

Oooooo

Chapter 3: Rescue, Yes Part II

Oooooo

Amelda walked over to his friend, Yugi. Somewhere in the war orphan's heart he had adopted Yugi and Yami as his family. It wasn't planned, it just was. Amelda didn't trust people and generally stayed far from them, but Yugi pulled at his heart.

"Amelda, Yami is in jail and I can't get him out. He's all alone and . . . ." Amelda wiped the lone tear off Yugi cheek and caressed one of the spikes in his hair. The puzzle around his neck had turned a dull gray as if all the life had disappeared from the two souls connected to it.

"Yeah, money-bags it's up to you to get him out. You gotta go down there and kick some serious ass man," screamed Katsuya.

"Like hell, I want all of you out of my office. What did the little brat do anyway? He is not my responsible and I got a business to run."

Seto froze; Amelda had that look in his eyes as he turned around with blinding speed and glared at the babbling CEO. Oh yeah Seto, babbled when he was sexually frustrated. But it was the look that stopped him cold.

Amelda practically slid over to the CEO in two strides. With gentle hands he ruffled Seto hair, his eyes never leaving the frosty blue in Seto's eyes and he gentle raked his hair off his face and behind his ears. Long fingers skillful wrapped Seto's hair around his ears and he held his face in his warm hands, letting Seto calm down and collect his anger. Amelda leaned forward without touching and spoke for Seto's ears only.

Only a small grunt from the CEO could be heard as Amelda wantonly traced a small line under the curls around his neck before he went into Seto's private bathroom to change his clothes.

"What the hell are you guys looking at!" barked the flustered CEO.

"Well, you got ears, never seen them before," smarted off Katsuya.

"Don't get use to it, mutt." Kaiba adjusted his clothes and sat down at his desk. "Brat," he tapped into the data base at the police department to find out what the hell was going on.

Twenty minutes later Yami was looking into the tear stained face of his koi and Amelda gave Kaiba a rare smile of a job well done.

"Yami, are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Hush, it will take a lot more to break me koi. " Yami held his upset lover close.

"Come on I don't have all day, Mokuba get everybody in the limo. Amelda wants to hear everything so we are all going to get something to eat." Seto wouldn't admit it but he was actually enjoying himself.

"Ok, what happened Yami," Yugi was settled comfortably in Yami's lap and the boys has just finished off hot dogs and ice cream cones. Katsuya was of course rubbing his stomach or shifting the food around to make room for more.

"Well, as I was walking to the mall I saw a store' Bunnies Galore' and I wanted to buy Yugi a bunny. They were so cute. Once inside I realize the bunnies were in baskets, with plastic wrapped around their bodies, they couldn't breathe. I opened one of the baskets and the bunny had lots of candy and something to read and little pencils to color with. It appeared to me he had survival items, but this was so cruel. Their fur was so cold and dry, but the eyes of the bunnies were like glass marbles that shinned and pleaded with me for help. I realized my mission today was to free the bunnies from their prison."

"What, are you crazy?!" Otogi scream out between laughing.

"Shut up Otogi, I think he's serious," Katsuya kicked his boyfriend hard under the table.

"That was so brave of you, Yami," Ryou softy spoke and smiled at the two love birds.

"Ryou, I don't believe you too," Seto just rolled his eyes in complete disbelief. "Amelda, let's go."

"I want to hear the end, Seto, besides we don't want to rush anything." Seto groaned but settled back in his chair at the far end of the table.

"So I opened up the entire basket and gathered all the bunnies together. I thought I would have to have Isis help me to wake them all up. It was then I remembered the other stores in the mall with bunnies and I went to them all. By the time I had freed all the bunnies, the police were coming to drag me away. I also destroyed all the candy and eggs. Bunnies need carrots and vegetables for good growth."

"Enough, enough, I can't take anymore," Joey was on the floor laughing his heart out.

"Ok, Mokuba, it looks like you got more explaining to do."

Mokuba gave his attention to Yami and started to speak," Yami, Easter is about a group of people who sufficed their heavenly king and nailed him to a cross. His name was Jesus. Today he came back to life and saved every bodies soul from eternal hell.

"Oh, you mean Jesus Christ," voiced Yami.

"Ahh . . . you know him, Yami" whispered Ryou.

"Well I am a five thousand year old Egyptian," voiced Yami.

"Ok, you know about Jesus but not the bunny, I am so out of here," screamed Seto.

"Ok, that is so cool," Mokuba smiled and continued. Families celebrate Easter Sunday with church and praying but the kids like bunnies. Yami we put a stuff animal, its only material, in a basket, fill it with toys and candy. It's a very happy time and kids get to hunt for eggs we color to look like the rainbow, eat lots of food, and have fun. Yami the bunnies were not real."

Just at that moment a little girl crying walked by the table of friends. "Hush daughter."

"But Mommy you promised I could have a Easter basket this year, you promised if I made good marks in school," the little girl only got louder and sadder.

"I'm so sorry daughter, but somebody destroyed all the bunnies and baskets in the city. There are no Easter baskets for the children." The mother tried to comfort her daughter, but she was so sad.

Amelda hated to see little children crying and told the child everything would be ok. She stopped crying and the mother said thanks, but quickly took the child away.

Yami looked at his koi and tears misted the usually strong pharaoh's eyes. "Yugi what have I done? I've destroyed Easter for the little children of Domino."

Oooooo

Well he is out of jail, and now the destroyer of children's happiness. Sorry guys I really do love the guy…Sherabo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, never will, but I will continue to dream:

Hi, I think this will be a post Easter finish, just can't get those one shots to work. I hope you guys are enjoying this because it's just so much fun to write.

Green Blushes, Oh No The Amethyst Bunny King

Chapter 4: Happy Days

Yami couldn't believe the catastrophe he made happen. After all he was a five thousand year old pharaoh, who should have known better. Yugi understood his feelings but he just couldn't make it better for his boyfriend.

"Yugi, look at those little duelists without Easter baskets and to think I am the cause of it. I've got to do something." Yami put Yugi down off his lap and walked outside the ice cream pallor. He wanted to be alone.

"Yugi, ya better go and keep an eye on him, remember what trouble he gets into," Katsuya really was at a loss for words so he just ordered another ice-cream. Everybody seems to give into despair, except one red hair.

Amelda looked at his lover and the widest smile graced his beautiful lips. Seto closed his eyes because this usually meant money and something embarrassing Amelda was about to talk the billionaire into. Bingo, Seto was about to become a hero.

The plan was really simple but would require the sharp planning of Seto Kaiba. "Yami, come on get in here," barked the CEO. Amelda's plan was insane, but a challenge and a dare to the arrogant CEO. They only had one day left before Easter to pull this plan off.

Kaiba's processing plant would be making Easter baskets today and all regular activities were put on hold. Special stuffed animals were being designed by Mokuba, and Ryou which were not your typical or traditional bunnies. These bunnies were duel monsters and special baskets actually had a Kaiba doll or a Yami/Yugi doll in them. Some of the bunnies had gold bangs, with red and black hair, some had mops of honey blond hair, and the most interesting bunnies had the bluest of eyes and smirked. Each bunny had a small duel disk attached to his little arm and cards for dueling even though the cards were made out of chocolate. Every basket had eggs in them and when you opened the egg you had cards, monsters and candy. Kaiba through in dog suit which upset Katsuya to tears and Amelda had the dog insults removed. By the next morning Kaiba Corp has manufactured enough baskets for every child in the city.

All the rides in Kaiba land were sealed off and the park was transformed into one big bunny town for the biggest Easter Egg Hunt ever in the city of Domino. Invitations were send out all over the city that a parade would start at the school and lead all the kids to Kaiba land for fun and games.

Amelda insisted the baskets that went to the orphanage had dolls and bunnies. Kaiba insisted they had some clothes, plus apples and oranges.

"I'm so proud of you Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp." Amelda whispered the words to his koi. I'll never forget the cold nights I spent in my room, filled with so many other boys."

Seto had just closed down the factory and he surveys all the work. Tomorrow was Easter. After this was all over Amelda would do something very special for his koi, something he knew he wanted. (Side story for mature rating)

"Yeah, I thought it was just my money, you wanted."Seto nipped at the tender spot behind Amelda's ear.

"Mmm the money is a plus, but I can think of a lot more interesting things I like about you." In a rare moment in the privacy of his lover's arms Seto blushed.

Oooooo

Easter Day

Oooooo

This time Yami waited for his sleepy head lover to wake up and get dressed before leaving the house on his own, he didn't want any more trouble.

Yugi's, eyes fluttered open and Yami's heart filled with love at the sight of the beautiful boy. "Morning,"

"Yami, come back to bed, it's cold."

"Yugi have you forgot already what today is."

"Ahhh . . . Ok" he rolled out the bed, soundly hit the floor but he was dressed and ready in fifteen minutes.

All the gang met at the school and Yami led the parade wearing the biggest set of amethyst bunny ears imaginable. Kaiba had arranged for a dragon to lead the way with Yami and Yugi riding on his neck. Floats followed the two duelist and lots of children from the city. At the park gates Yami and Yugi gave away baskets and toys galore.

Amelda and his special team of Easter bunnies dressed in costumes and delivered baskets to children in hospitals, homes or those that lived on the street. "Oh my heart breaks, Ryou. I will have to speak to Seto about all of these homeless children."

Every child found an egg and if you didn't Yami gave you two. Never in the history of Easter had egg hunts been so much fun.

"Ok all you little bunnies and big bunnies, this is the first Kaiba Land Easter Egg Hunt. I want you all to meet the Amethyst Bunny King . . . . Yami Mutou "

All the children screamed and cried at the same time they were so happy. Yugi's puzzle started to smoke. Kaiba crowned Yami and tears flowed down his cheeks. Yami stole a glance at Yugi and filled their link with love. They made a promise never to close the other out, but to respect each other's inter most private thoughts, if they have any which they didn't.

Yami blew a kiss to Yugi and thought, 'Having a body in this time would always be an adventure.' especially with his lover and friends by his side.

Ooooooo

Ok, Sherabo grabs her fluffy pillow, ok back to the hardcore, but this felt so relaxing and happy to write. If it felt good to read then let me now. Sherabo

Ps. Questions Katsuya /Otogi . . . sometimes/never

Seto/Amelda . . . sometimes/never

Mokuba/Hiroto crushing . . . sometimes/never

Tell me what you feel?


End file.
